Begining of the AIDA Epidemic
by Zain C
Summary: The story of how AIDA gets out into the public of The World.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Kari

Chapter One: Meeting Kari

As a young boy stands in a long corridor, and looks down at his feet, he smiles and says to himself "I have come a long way...". The boy has a thin figure about him, and is cloaked in a long black robe, and has a light brown hair color, his hair is mildly long as well. Then a Lich monster caught his eye, he clutches his staff, and yells "Gan Don!". As the rocks smash the Lich, he smiles and says "much too easy".

He begins walking through the dungeon, when he hears a faint cry saying "no, please don't!". He quickly runs through the dungeon heading towards the sound. When he finally gets to where the sound is coming from he sees a man holding a blade to a young girl's throat, that is backed up against a wall.

He calls out to the man "put your sword away, now!". The man pushes the girl down to the floor and gets into a fighting position. The man calls out "I am Tetsuya the great PK! I won't back down from just you!". The young boy clutches his staff, and then raises it, ready to call out a spell. The man rushes towards the young boy, then the boy calls out "Gan Don!". The rocks smash the man to the floor causing him to drop his sword. The young boy runs over to the man's sword and kicks it away from him. The boy then calls out another spell, and as the rocks come crashing down on the man, he sees him start disappearing.

The girl gets up from where she was pushed down and walks behind the the young boy, and says "thank you, so much. I don't know if I would of been able to get away if you hadn't showed up...What is your name?". The young boy spins around to see the girl, with long blond hair, and a sweet look on her face. The young boy says "my name is Zain, and yours?". "My name is Kari" the girl says in a excited tone.

"What were you doing here anyway? This dungeon is much too hard for your level" says Zain. The girl looks at him with an embarrassed look on her face, "I'm new...so I didn't know..". Zain says "oh, well you probably need to find another area to level up in, unless you find some one that will protect you...". Kari says "well, couldn't you protect me? your look very strong" she says as she grabs onto Zain's shoulder, and then opens her wide eyes, making a very cute face. Zain says to the wide eyed girl "I guess I could... And let me send an party invite to you...". Kari says "thank you sooo much" she says as she lets go of Zain's shoulder, and claps.

The pair of them wonder around the dungeon aimlessly, and kill any monster that they encounter. Zain didn't level up at all, but Kari leveled up ten times sense she was at such a high level dungeon. They talked, and got to know each other.

Kari says "I'm sorry Zain, but I have to go...I am really tired now". Zain says, with a smile, "oh that's alright, I had allot of fun, maybe we can play more tomorrow?" Kari says "I'll be sure of it! And thank you so much for all the things you have done for me" she says as she gets on her toes and leans to kiss Zain on the cheek. Kari blushes and runs out of the dungeon. Zain just stands there and touches his cheek where her lips touched...

Zain decides that it is time for him to sleep as well. So he walks out of the dungeon, then hears a strange sound, like a tuning fork, from behind him. He spins around but sees nothing there. He thinks to himself "what could that have been..probably I am just tired...". He then gates out to the city of Mac Anu. He looks up at the black sky with a few stares in it, then logs out.

Real Life:

He puts down his controller and then takes of his head set. Then turns of his computer. As he gets up from his chair, he hears that tuning fork sound again coming from his head set. He thinks to himself "wow, I must really be tired...". He goes and brushes his teeth. And then walks into his room, turns off the lights, and jumps on his bed. He then touches his cheek "I could of swore I really felt that kiss..." he says out loud. He gets under his bed covers and falls right to sleep.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2: A Meeting Place

Chapter Two: A Meeting Place

As the gold rings bring the character Zain back into existence, he wonders if Kari is already online. He spins around and looks to see if anyone he knows is around. He doesn't see anyone, and then sighs and goes to a wall in Mac Anu, and leans up against it, waiting for Kari to log in. He looks up at the sky and wonders how long it will be.

After about five minutes he sees a player gating in. He looks carefully and sees that it is Kari. He starts walking over too her, and thinks "wow that was pretty good timing...". Zain says "hi there Kari" and smiles at her. Kari turns around and says "oh hi Zain...". Zain notices something is wrong and asks "what's wrong?". Kari says "oh, nothing...". Zain still knows something is wrong and thinks of something to cheer her up. Zain says "well do you want to go to my favorite area? I don't ask many people to go there...". Kari, feeling special, says "sure! where is it?". Zain thinks "I knew that would cheer her up", then says out loud "I will PM you the key words..". Kari says "ok!".

Kari, after getting the key words, says "got em!". Zain smiles and says "ok, well lets go". The pair of them raise their staff, and spear and warp off the to the field.

The gold rings bring their characters into the field, then leave as fast as they came. Kari instantly starts to look around and sees a huge tree to her right and looks up to see a moon and stars. Kari says in a excited tone "wow! this area is so pretty!". Zain says "I knew you would like it...". Zain starts to walk over too the big tree, and sits down by the roots of it. He starts to look up at the moon. Kari runs over to sit next to him.

Zain says "isn't it relaxing here? takes all your worries away doesn't it?". Kari looks up at Zain, and says "yes...yes it does". Kari lays her head on Zain's shoulder and sighs...Zain looks down at Kari, and smiles. Kari says "thank you...for bringing me here..". Zain says "your welcome, you seemed abit down, so I thought this might cheer you up". Kari looks up at Zain and says "it did...". Zain looks into Kari's eyes and says "I'm glad". Zain then puts his arm around Kari, and looks back up at the moon. Kari falls asleep on Zain. He starts to wonder if she is really asleep in real life...Zain thinks, "wow, she must of really been tired...I'll just sit here till she wakes up..."

In Real Life:

Zain goes away and gets something to eat, and gets a coke. And when he comes back he sees that Kari is awake.

Back in the Game World:

Kari says "Zain, are you there? Hello? Zain?". "Oh sorry I was getting something to eat and drink...you fell asleep" says Zain. Kari says in a sad sorta tone "I'm sorry, I am just tired...". Zain says "that's fine, go ahead and go to bed, I will just sit here for a little bit longer". Kari says "ok, good night Zain". "Good night" says Zain. Then Kari gets up and gates out of The World. And Zain lays his head back on the tree and looks at the stars...

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3: Black Dots

Chapter Three: Black Dots

As Zain sat there looking up at the moon, he heard that tuning fork sound again. He jumps up and looks around but sees nothing. "Why do I keep hearing that noise...?" he thinks to himself. He picks up he staff from where it laid next to him. Then he was walking away from the tree, and about to gate out of the area, when he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. He looks in the direction the movement came from but, sees nothing. He stands there looking where the movement came from, then sees three black dots come out of the ground and start floating in mid air. "What is that?!" he yells out loud.

He starts to back up a few steps when he notices the same black dots on the tree. He sees more and more covering the tree every second. The dots start to circle the tree, and float all through the branches. Zain stands there in complete shock, not knowing what is going on, or what to do. Some of the black dots come from the tree and move along the ground, going towards Zain. Zain just stands there watching them come closer and closer, to scared to even move.

The dots finally get to him, and jump up right at his chest. They disappear as Zain thinks "where did they go?". He looks back up at the tree and sees all the dots stopped moving. He says out loud "wha-what is going on?". Then he hears that tuning fork sound again, and again but louder, until finally he has to cover his ears from the sound. He falls to his knees, because of the loud tuning fork sound.

He stands up very quickly and drops his staff to the ground, and runs farther away from the tree, but the sound still gets louder. Then the dots burst out of his chest, and he screams in pain. Then the dots rush back into Zain, and he falls to the ground, unconscious. All the dots stop circling the tree, and go right into the tree itself, and disappear.

In Real Life:

The teen-aged boy playing the character Zain, falls from his chair, to the ground with his head set still on. He became completely unconscious. No one knows, sense everyone is asleep, in his house.

Back In the Game World:

The character lays there, not moving at all. Not many people know of the area so no one found him lying there. Then the sound of the tuning fork sounds one more time, and a few more dots appear out of no where. The dots charge into the character again.


	4. Chapter 4: An Explanation

Chapter Four: An Explanation

In Real Life:

The boy wakes up on his floor, still dazed by what happened. He takes off his head set, and walks out side his room. He sees that no one is awake yet. So he goes back into his room, and puts on his head set again to check things out.

In the Game World:

Zain sits up from where he was laying. And grabs his staff and looks around, making sure there are no more of those dots. He hears the noise of someone gating into the area. And quickly jumps up and holds his staff up ready to cast a spell if it is a PK. He notices that it is his old friend Synsul. He walks up to him, and says "long time no see". Synsul turns around and says "yes, that is right but I am not here to get caught up on what has happened from the last time we saw each other. I must tell you something". Zain knows that something is wrong, and asks "well what do you need to tell me?".

Synsul looks at Zain and says "haven't you noticed that your stats have risen a great amount sense you have encountered those black dots?". Zain looks surprised and asks "hey, how did you know about that?". Synsul says "that isn't important, what is, is that you need to know what it can do, and what you need to be careful about". Synsul says "it brings you great power, but it can also corrupt the person that holds it, so be careful and do not be blinded by the power". Zain looks at Synsul and sighs, "you should know me better than that by now Synsul, you know that I am not like that". Synsul says "yes I know, but it can turn even the most kind people...so still be careful...". "Fine, I will watch out for myself...but what can this power do?" says Zain.

Synsul looks into Zain's eyes and says, "all that I will tell you is that it makes you much more powerful, and can be used for whatever purpose you want". Synsul says "one more thing before I go, it gets stronger as your emotions get stronger...so don't let it get the better of you...". Zain says "what do you mean by that?". Synsul starts to walk away, and calls out to Zain behind him "that is all that I will say, you need to find out the rest". Zain says "can I at least know what this power is called? so I can maybe find more information on this?". Synsul turns around and says "it is called AIDA, I will not tell you what it stands for or anything else, good bye now Zain, we will meet again" and then he gates out of the area.

Zain walks to the tree and sits down by it, and starts sorting through all that has happened, and thinks of what Synsul said carefully. "I might want to check out want to check out websites that are related to this game, maybe they will have something on that strange sound I heard, or maybe even information on these black dots..." thinks Zain. He stands up and walks away from the tree, then gates out, into Mac Anu.

At Mac Anu, he goes and buys some Healing Potion items for training. And looks to see if anyone is wanting to trade some rare items for a stronger staff, so then he can have stronger spells...He sees that no one wants to trade so he goes back to the Chaos Gate and logs out.

In Real Life:

He puts down his head set and lays on his bed. Thinking about the stuff that happened. And then falls asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: This Power Is Great

Chapter Five: The Power Feels Great

In Real Life:

He wakes up after a few hours, and goes into his kitchen and gets something to drink. He walks back to his room, and turns on his computer. He puts on his headset and logs into The World.

In the Game World:

Zain is brought into the game by the gold rings ounce again, and instantly sees Kari running to him. "How are you doing?" she asks. Zain says with a smile "I'm great, and you?". "I'm fine" she says. Zain says "I want to test something out, mind coming to a very high level field with me?". Kari smiles and says "of course not!". "Ok" he says as he flash mails Kari the key words. They both turn to the Chaos Gate and hold up their weapons and warp off to the field.

Zain warps in first, then Kari. He starts looking around for a monster to test his new found power out on. A large dragon like monster caught his eye, and he runs over there, with Kari following him. He stops a little ways from the monster and tell Kari "stay back, ok?". Kari nods her head. Zain runs over to the monster, and yells "Gan Don!" the rocks kill the monster instantly. He thinks "wow...this isn't just some glitch".

Kari runs up to Zain and says "how did you get even stronger?!". Zain looks at Kari, and tell her all that happened, in detail, even the part about Synsul.

As the two were walking around the field, quite, Zain asks "what would you think of me changing my hair style?". Kari stops and looks up at Zain and asks "what hair style would you change it to?". "I am thinking something white...wouldn't that look cool with my black robe?". Kari gets a happy expression on her face and says "yes! that would look great!". Zain smiled and said "I'm glad you like the idea, how about I go to Mac Anu, and do it right now?". Kari says "ok! meet you at the appearance changing shop!". Zain and Kari warp out, too Mac Anu.

They walk over to the shop together. And then Zain tells the NPC what hair style he wants, the NPC says "that will be 500 GP". Zain pulls out his money and lays 500 GP on the counter. Then his hair changes to a white spiky type of hair style. Kari screams "oh! I love it!". Zain smiles and says "I thought you might".

The two of them walk to the town square in sit on a bench for a few minutes. Then Kari says with a sad look on her face "I'm sorry Zain, but I have to go now...I had fun today!". Zain smiles and says "me too, same time tomorrow?". "Of course!" says Kari, as she runs off towards the Chaos Gate to log out.

Zain decides to go to another field and train just for fun. He walks to the Chaos Gate and warps out too the field. He notices a group of players fighting monsters in the area. Zain walks up to them and says "leave this area now, it is mine". One of the three say "it isn't yours, we can all use it, there is enough monsters here for all of us". Zain stares at them with a cold look in his eyes "leave now, or die". As he stared at them his eye color changed to a dark purple. The player said again "no we won't leave" they got into a fighting potion. Zain steps back and says "fine, suite yourselves". "I think we will" one of them says. Another says "because you can't do anything about it, or stop us".

Zain gets mad about that and then he notices that his character is glowing with the same black dots that he saw before. They are all around him and he is even stronger than before. He remembers what Synsul told him, "it works of emotions". Zain dismisses the thought and smirks at the players. The three look very scared, then one of them say "don't worry guys, he can't do anything more than kill us, so what does it matter?". Zain says "this is your final chance, leave now or die". The players don't move. He says "fine then, you have chosen your own death, don't forget that". "Zain raises his hand that is consumed with the substance called AIDA, and calls out "Gan Don!". The players have no time to move, and die instantly.

Zain laughs and puts up his black hood. He stares where the players ounce were, and said quietly "this power is great".

End of Chapter Five


	6. Chapter 6: A Slaughtering

Chapter Six: A Slaughtering

Zain warps out of the area he was in, and goes to Mac Anu. Then instantly warps off to another area. He sees players there, and doesn't even give them a warning, he just kills them. He then extends his arm out, and points it at the ground. He stands there in that potion for a minute, then the tuning fork sound comes, and AIDA comes out of his black sleeve. It hits the ground and moves around, then disappears. Zain says "one area infected, 29 more to go...". He gates out of that area, then goes to Mac Anu, and gates to another area after that.

He sees a player there, and walks up to him, still with his black hood up. He stares at the player and says "please look into my eyes". The player turns around and looks into his eyes like he was asked. Zain smirks and says "thank you, I wanted to see the terror in your eyes as I killed you". Zain reaches his hand out in front of the players face, still making the player's eyes visible. The player stutters out "plea-please don't s-sir". Zain laughs and says "you were in the wrong place at the wrong time". Then a white light appears from Zain's hand and blasts the player's face, the player fall to the ground dead. He then infects that area and gates out.

He goes back to Mac Anu, then goes to the first area he infected. He looks around and sees that the AIDA he left, and multiplied many times. He sees some of the area's code, and code floating around. He says "I am glad that this is working..." then laughs.

He warps out, and goes to the field where every new player goes. He sees about twenty players talking in the middle of the field. He walks in the middle of the group of players and says "you might want to run now...". Some of them say "it is a PK!" others says "all of us together can take him!". Zain laughs, then starts to glow with AIDA again. He looks at his hands and says "it's time for you all to die". He extends his arms and lets AIDA come out of his sleeves again. The AIDA circles the group of players, and the players are scared and can't move. The AIDA goes straight through the players, leaving none alive. The AIDA then goes back into Zain. "I won't infect this area...it will be to obvious" he says to himself.

He gates out to Mac Anu, and stands next to a wall, near the Chaos Gate.

End of Chapter Six


	7. Chapter 7: A Tear

Chapter Seven: A Tear

Zain notices that Kari logged back in, but doesn't walk over to meet her. Kari sees Zain, and walks right over to him. She says "hi Zain! I am able to be on for a bit longer". Zain walks away and says "I am going to my area". Kari gets a troubled expression on her face, and follows Zain. Zain goes to the Chaos Gate and warps to his favorite area. Kari warps right after him.

When Kari gates in she sees Zain standing right by the tree, with his hood up. She walks over to him. She says "I have a good idea!". Zain "well isn't that a change of passe...". Kari gets a hurt expression on her face. Kari says "well this is it! I was wondering if I could tie some ribbons in your hair so we could match". Zain turns to her "what do you think I am? a girl? I don't want any lame ribbons in my hair!". Kari looks down at her feet and says "oh...ok...".

Kari asks "well..what would you like to do?". Zain says in a irritated tone "I want to stand here in peace! and would like for you to leave!". Kari looks very sad and a tear streams down her face, followed by many more tears. She looks up at Zain, her face wet with tears, and says "would you really want me to leave you alone? is that what would make you happy? if I never talked to you again?". Zain says "wow your smart enough to realize that".

Kari begins walking away, still crying very hard. Then she turned around and said "you have been different sense you got AIDA! you are being corrupted by it! don't you understand?!". As she was saying that she was still crying. A silence fell between them. And Zain looked like he was thinking. He turns to Kari and says "your right...and their is only one way to be the way I was before...getting rid of this AIDA...". "I will delete the item right now...". Zain went into his inventory and deleted the item called AIDA.

He walks over to Kari who is still crying. He says "it's ok now, I got rid of AIDA, I am normal again...". She looks up into Zain's eyes and says "did you do that for...me?". Zain hugged and held Kari and said "yes...yes I did". Kari didn't want Zain to let go, and just said "thank you..". Then Zain said "I would do anything for you, I hate to see you cry, or being sad".

They walk over to the tree. Zain still has his arm around Kari as they walked over to it. He then hugged her again, and said "now how about those ribbons?" then kissed Kari on the lips. She smiled and then pulled the ribbons out of her pocket. She tied them on Zain's white spiky hair. Kari says "there! and...thank you so much Zain...". Zain sits down and Kari sits next to him. He looks into her eyes, and says "your welcome, I would do anything for you, remember that". Kari giggles and says "I will".

Zain puts his arm around Kari, and she puts her head on his shoulder.

End of Chapter Seven, and The Story


End file.
